Gracias,Chocha
by Herm weasl
Summary: Una pareja se forma en Howgarts,el la engaña ella..¿le perdonara?¿que pasará?Nota:Dedicado a Tom Felton q hoy es su cumple Nota dos:es mi primer fic "serio" ja,Pirra,chupate esa MUAJAJA


Gracias,Chocha

-Ginny,Ginny,GINNY!!

-Ah!que?que pasa?donde?-Mi hermano se rió de mi forma de despertar.despues me sonrrió de forma picara y me dijo:

-¿Que te pasa?¿Has vuelto a soñar con Harry?

Esa pregunta me sento como un baño de agua fría en invierno.¿YO soñar con "ese sujeto"?  
Es ironico..pensar que hace menos de 1 año estaba babeando por el,moriría por..un beso...una caricia...una mirada!!y desde hace 3 meses le odiara.Paso de ser "mi heroe" a "ese sujeto" en solo 3 meses!! Si no fuera porque esa chochona me lo robó.¿Como pude ser tan imbecil,Ginny??

Flash Back--------------------  


Hacía dos meses Harry y yo estabamos juntos.Todo sugío tan deprisa...Ni si quiera me di cuenta,ese año me había decidido en ser su amiga por lo menos,y dejar de ser la tonta niñita hermana de Ron.Asique nos hicimos grandes amigos.Y llego ese día,ese que tanto hanelaba.  
Harry y yo acababamos de vencer un partido contra Revenclaff,poniendonos en empate con Slytering.Aquel año había consegido ser la suplente de Alicia,y ser la nueva Cazadora del equipo.Mi hermano Ron también habia entrado como Guardián y era bastante bueno. Aquella noche habíamos vencido a Revenclaff y todos estabamos muy contentos.Hubo una enorme fiesta en la Sala Común (Ron termino convenciendo a Hermione,que era la nueva prefecta,para que les dejaran y ella no se pudo resistir).Ellos se fueron a dar un paseo,aunque conociendolos sabia perfectamente donde irían,al baño de prefectos.Casi todos los findes iban con Harry a darse un chapuzon,y eso les relajaba mucho.Asique Harry me pidío que lo acompañara afuera,a tomar un poco el aire y yo (como no) acepté.

-Oye Gin..  
-¿Si?  
Nos sentamos en un banco enfrente del lago.  
-Emm..me preguntaba si....er..¿A ti te gusta alguien?-Esa pregunta hizo que me fruciera el ceño,y respondiera sin poder evitarlo,malamente.  
-¿Que es esto?¿Una broma?  
-¿Eh?No,para nada..¿Porque lo dices?-Estaba tan enfadada que no pensé para contestarle.  
-Harry,sabes perfectamente que estoy enamorada de tí desde mi primer curso..-me di cuenta de lo que dije y ,abriendo mucho los ojos,me tape la boca con la mano derecha "Gin!!eres idiota!!todo tu trabajo de hacerte amiga de Harry se irá a la mierda!!imbecil!!"

Harry me miraba,me quito muy suabemente la mano de la boca,giro mi cara para verle a los ojos,y me besó.Desde aquel dia ya no eramos amigos,eramos mas que eso,una pareja.

----..Fin del Flash Back

Aquel día nunca lo olvidare,como no olvidaré jamas el día que me dejó por.."esa"..

Flash Back---------

Faltaban 3 dias para que terminara navidad y uno para el baile.Naturalmente Ron invito a su chica,al igual que Harry me invitó a mi.

Estaba muy nerviosa.Hermione y yo nos aviamos pasado la tarde de compras.Como habian ascendido a mi hermano y a mi padre,por la muerte de Crounch y Fudge,nuestra situación económica era mucho mejor.Incluso la casa estaba renovada.

Hermione se compró una túnica violeta,era como de terciopelo,muy agradable al tacto.Tenia un escote impresionante,y yo me compre una tunica negra,con el escote un poco menos arriesgado.Era de seda.También nos compramos ropa interior (del mismo color que nuestro traje),maquillaje,y por supuesto,los zapatos.

Cuando llegamos Ron y Harry querian a toda costa que les enseñaramos nuestros trajes,pero queriamos que fuera una sorpresa,asique como queriamos estar muy guapas esa noche para ellos,a las 5:30 ya estabamos preparandonos.Hermione se alisó el pelo,se hizo una cola alta y hizo tirabuzones en las puntas.También se hechó un poco de brillantina en el pelo y en el cuello.Se pinto los labios de rosa,y le hecho brillo de sabor a melocoton (la fruta favorita de mi hermano),se pintó los ojos de azul claro,que se hiba aciendo cada vez mas oscuro,y se hechó una colonia riquisima.Yo me rize el pelo,aquel año pensé en dejarmelo largo y me llegaba mas abajo de los hombros,tambien me heche brillantina.Me pinte los labios de rojo suave y tambien le heche brillo,pero con sabor a fresa.Me pinte los ojos de rosa,aunque solo un poquito y me hize la ralla.Estabamos impresionantes.Recuerdo que cuando bajamos Ron hizo lo que pense que iba a hacer.Se quedo toda la noche boque-abierto con la mirada fija en el escote de Hermione,pero a Hermione no parecia molestarle en absoluto.Coji del brazo a Harry,que despues de besarme en los labios me dijo "Que guapa estas,Gin"lo que hizo que me derritiera.Una vez abajo,bailamos 3 o 4 piezas lentas y 1 mas movida.Nos cansamos y nos sentamos a charlar los cuatro,me lo estaba pasando genial,pero ELLA tenia que venir,esa maldita imbecil...

-Hola,Harry.-Le saludo con demasiada dulzura en la voz,yo ya me temia algo.

-Ho-hola Cho-Al notar a Harry tartamudear al verla,me invadió una enorme ira dentro de mí  
-¿Bailamos?-Le preguntó.El afirmo con la cabeza y se fué.Sin poder evitarlo una lagrima corrio por mi rostro.Ron y Hermione estaban demasiado ocupados dandose besitos y susurrandose cursilerias para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.Asique saalí corriendo de allí,sin darme cuenta de que unos ojos azules-grisacios,estaban fijos en mi.

--------------Fin del Flash Back

-*suspiro*..Draco....-susurre moridendome el lanio con la vista perdida.  
-¿Dijiste algo,Gin?-me preguntó Fred,todos se callaron y me miraron,y sin poder evitarlo me sonrrojé.  
-¿ah?no,no,nada-les sonrreí y todos,mas tranquilos,sigieron hablando.Desde que Harry me había dejado todas las miradas se fijaron en mi.Lo que ellos no saben es que yo deje a Harry.

Flash Back--------------

Salí a caminar a fuera,si algo iba a pasar con esos dos no quería verlo.Estaba paseando cerca del lago cuando unas ganas imensas de llorar se apoderaron de mí.No pude evitarlo,me senté en los pies de un arbol y,tapandome la cara,me heche a llorar."Maldita Cho!¿no puedes meterte en tu maldita vida y dejar la mia en paz?"pensaba mientras las ganas de segir llorando crecian.Senti como una mano me acariciaba el pelo y a alguien sentarse a mi lado.Pensé que era Harry y estube apunto de odiarme por no haber confiado en el.Pero cuando alcé la cabeza para verlo,no era Harry quien me estaba calmando.

-Hola,Gin¿ya estas mejor?-me dijo sonrriendo.  
-eh...si...¿que haces aqui?-le pregunté  
-Vi al imbecil de Potter irse con la fea de la "Chocha"-no pude evitar reirme y el parecia estar aguantandose,pero despues se puso serio-y al ver como te ibas tan triste,queria saber si estabas bién..ya sabes que somos amigos y me preocupo por ti-note como se sonrrojaba.No me lo podia creer!!Draco Malfoy sonrrojandose por mi!!Es verdad que eramos amigos desde que,en un castigo de Snape,nos lo pasamos genial hablando.Aunque lo manteniamos en secreto.Si mi hermano se hubiera enterado lo mataria.Y si su padre se hubiera enterado,tambien lo mataria.Asique para que Malfoy sigiera vivo lo unico que tenia que hacer era verle a escondidas.Me reí de mi propio comentario y Draco me miro.Tenia unos ojos tan bonitos...¿Pero en que estas pensando Ginny?Es Draco Malfoy,es imposible que el te quiera,aunque seamos amigos,solo amigos..A lo lejos ví como una pareja salía muy acaramelada del castillo.Y me imaginé que eramos yo y Draco..pero yo era la novia de Harry Potter,o almenos se suponía que lo era,ojala alguien me quisiera así.Como Ron y Hermione se quieren,o como aquella pareja.Volví a sonrreir algo triste.

-¿Ocurre algo Gin?-me pregunto.  
-No,nada,me estaba acordando de cuando nos conocimos y..-mi voz se paro.Aquella pareja eran Cho y Harry.Sentí un dolor en el pecho y muchas ganas de pegar a alguien.Draco se giró para saber a donde miraba y vio como Cho y Harry se besaban.  
En ese momento vi que los ojos de Draco brillaman peligrosamente.Tube un mal presentimiento al ver que iba a lebantarse.Lo cojí del brazo y lo giré hacía a mi.Pero lo hice con tanta fuerza que nuestras caras se separaban por milimetros.Eran tan bonitos esos ojos....y esa boca..y esa piel suabe y blanca...el tambien me miraba,parecía estar pensando lo mismo que yo,y sin poder evitarlo me sonrrojé.El me sonrrió y hacerco,muy despacito,sus labios a los mios.Cerre mis ojos al igual que el.De los pocos besos que Harry me habia dado,ninguno era con tanto cariño.Ninguno era como ese.No queria separarme de el nunca. Asique me abrace a su cuello acercandolo mas a mi,el me abrazó por la cintura con mucho cuidado,y senti como su lengua se introducia poco a poco en mi boca y jugeteaba con la mia.Cada vez con mas pasión.Hasta que al final el beso terminó.Me sentí bacia,necesitaba más.Se estaba convirtiendo en una adicta a sus besos,y eso solo significaba una cosa..

-Draco..-le susurré-Te quiero..  
-Valla,hasta que te diste cuenta..!!-bromeó,luego me sonrrió y me contesto tambien en un susurro-Yo tambien te quiero,Gin

Me abrazó,y al sentir su aliento en mi cuello sabía de que era la chica mas feliz del mundo. Draco me queria,y solo me importaba eso en esos momentos.Despues de un buen rato,nos separamos muy a mi pesar para dirigirme al imbecil de Potter y darle una buena hostia a lo Weasley.(Algo bueno tenía que ser tener tantos hermanos ¿no?)Oi como el me llamaba y yo me fuí tan tranquila,como si hubiera bajado una enorme piedra que llebaba años sobre mi cabeza.

-------------Fin del Flas Back

-Ginny,hija,¿Te pasa algo?-Oí la voz de mi madre,despertandome de mi trance. Me ví a mi misma,con la cara medio movida a un lado y sonrriendo como una tonta.Mi comida estaba sin tocar y todos se habian vuelto a callar para mirarme.  
-No,nada mamá-Segian mirandome no muy convencidos-no tengo hambre...cre-creo que me voi...a la cama...me duele un poco.."piensa Gin,cualquier idiotez de las tuyas" la cabeza,si,me duele la cabeza-me lebanté y fui hasta la puerta,donde me giré aun sintiendo las miradas en mi nuca.-Me duele muchiiiiiiisimo la cabeza,no sabes cuanto,ya bajaré cuando tenga habre mama.-y me sube a mi habitacion,pensando en Draco y en lo feliz que sería ese curso con el a mi lado.Despues le sonrreí a mi almuada,y dije le dí gracias a Chocha,por ser tan put*n y hacerme ver que Potter es casí tan,o más zorron que ella y así poder estar junto a Draco,el que seguro,seria el amor de mi vida.Gracias Chocha.

--------------------------------Fin....¿o no? eso depende de los reciews =D

Asique el que quiera que lo siga,ya sabeis.

Una cosa importante,tengo pensado segirlo pero no estoy muy convencida,asique ¿Podriais mandar reviews?  
Asique si os gusta,si no os gusta,si lo odiais,si quereis que lo siga,si quereis que lo siga de una manera u otra,cualquier opinion o cirtica será bienvenida  
(Pero eso sí,nada de virus infotmaticos, y no-informaticos,que empieo clase mañana¬¬)  
Quiero que sepais que este Fanfic (Mi primer FF publicado en FanFiction.net) se lo dedico a:

Aris y Lidia:Por ser la alegria de la casa ^-^ (Lidia es mi hermana (2 años) Aris es mi prima (3 años))  
  
Marta,Ian,Ivan:Porque, aunque la depresion de verano la tube por vuestra culpa,os quiero igual ;)  
  
Jessi,Alba,Andre,Sonia,Rocio:Porque sois las mejores amigas del mundo!

Brandonn y Pumukÿ:Porque sois las mejores mascotas del mundo!! =D

Selan:Porque has sido la primera chica con la que chateé, y me lo paso genial hablando contigo

A todos los Hr/R y D/G:Porque esos fics son los mejores!! HR/R & D/G 4ever!

A todos los fics:Porque sigais escribiendo,vuestros fics son la caña de españa! =D 

A Profion:Porque sin tí,no huebiera escrito este fic..T-T (es mentira,pero bueno..xD)

A Pirra: Porque sin tí,este fic no estaría en FF T-T (eso si que es verdad =D)

A Maremoto:Porque sin ti,no hubiera conocido a Pirra,lo que quiere decir que no hubiese tenido este fic publicado ;)

Para todos los que leyeron este fic :GRACIAS,OS QUIERO,OS ADORO,OS AMO...bueno,¿se nota que estoy agradecida?

Y ESTE FIC ESTA ESPECIALMENTE DEDICADO A:

_**TOM FELTON PORQUE HOY ES SU CUMPLEAÑOS**_

_**TE QUIERO TOM!!!!!ERES LA CAÑA DE.....ER....INGLATERRA**_ =D

ah,tambien esta dedicado a:

SITI-COLA DEL LID,poca burbuja y mucho azucar....mmmmmm

(Recomendado por Hermi Weasley y Profion,pruebalo y te engancharas a su dulcisimo sabor =D )

xDDDDDD

TOM FELTON ES MIO

EL RESTO SON TODOS DE J.K.ROWLING =D

_**TE QUIERO TOM,TE QUIERO TOM,TE QUIERO TOM,TE QUIERO TOM**_

Review pliz,o mail a:

Desi_Felton@Tqmtf.comn (con msn)


End file.
